particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sampa Society
The Sampa Society is a secret society originally composed mostly of Kyo diaspora who were descendants of refugees in northern Indrala that were associated with the House of Ryeo's old guard. It is designated as a terrorist organization by Indrala. While Kyo in origin, membership is not ethnic-based and the Sampa Society has expanded membership to other ethnic groups, such as Indralans. The group, although itself not an organized criminal syndicate, has alleged connections with break-off groups of the kanpa, Kyo mafia, in Dalibor and Indrala. Initially the Sampa Society was centered on Tsoi Jiyong, the most direct descendant of the last Ryeo emperor, and it envisioned his enthronement as a "god-emperor." After Tsoi Jiyong's betrayal of the organization, exposing their terrorist plots, he was disowned by the group and all references to him were replaced in favor of his twin brother, Tsoi Jiwoo. It is later believed that the twin also broke ties with the organization, having returned to Dankuk as cultural monarch under the democratic Dranian Federation. Nonetheless, the Sampa Society likely remains active in Dalibor, possibly operating out of the abandoned city of Gangzhou. History Founded in 4424 by a group of aging old guard associated with the House of Ryeo, the Sampa Society, at its core, sought to restore and expand the power of the exiled Ryeo. The founding old guard traces its history to the closest advisors of the last Ryeo emperor that joined the family in its exile. Based primarily in Indrala, rather than the Ryeo homeland of Dankuk, the secret society, while desiring a restoration of the Great Kyo Empire, has a Pan-Mikokuzin view that ultimately focuses more on Ryeo dominance than Dranian. The Sampa Society does not recognize claims to the titles of the House of Ryeo that come from the descendants of Ryeo Yejun, the younger brother of Ryeo Seojun. Yejun founded the Lü Clan in 4336 as a continuation of the Ryeo lineage among its Indralan-born descendants. The Lü Clan, first led by Yejun and then his son Lü Jaewoo, is largely regarded by the Sampa Society as having played a major role in the erosion of Ryeo political power and prestige. After the death of the family of Junho, the Lü Clan heir, in 4430, the Sampa Society praised the event as a godly act of revenge against traitors of the Ryeo legacy. The organization went on to issue a warning against the reset of Lü Clan, promising that punishment would come to all traitors. On 25 November 4439 the Sampa Society launched an attack on the Green Palace of Jugang in an attempt to assassinate Lü Jaewoo and other members of the Lü Family. Acting on what was initially thought to be a hoax tip warning of the attack, guards were ultimately able to limit the severity of the attack. Nine Sampa assassins were on the palace grounds and were all either captured or killed. In the midst of the assault, Lü Jaewoo suffered a minor stab wound and Xia Hsiao-yen, husband of Lü Yeongja, died while protecting his wife. A second terrorist plot was planned by the Sampa Society for 4 December 4439, again targeting the Lü Clan as well as locations in Zhijia City and the Ministry of Trade & Commerce in Tian'an. This plot was foiled after the plans were leaked to authorities by Tsoi Jiyong, the person also responsible for warning of the Green Palace attack. It would soon be revealed that Tsoi was the son of the disowned and exiled Ryeo Hajun and he had been raised under the care of the Sampa Society. In that care, Tsoi was being prepared as the organization's eventual "god-emperor" to restore Ryeo power in the world. However, during his time planted at Haejo Imperial College he began to turn against his brainwashed upbringing, in large part thanks to his relationship with Sun Yumi of Sekowo, a direct descendant of the Sun Family of Dankuk, an ancient ally of the House of Ryeo. Tsoi, central to the propaganda of the Sampa Society, having betrayed the organization created a crisis and an increasing number of members were coming under threat of public exposure and arrest for their terrorist involvements. Tsoi Jiyong's twin brother, Tsoi Jiwoo, was still located in Dalibor and became the sole focus of the Sampa Society's continued vision for domination. Eventually all references to Tsoi Jiyong were scrubbed from the organization and he was branded as a liar who was not really the son of Ryeo Hajun. When the Dranian Federation was established in 4457, Jiwoo would appear in Dankuk, apparently having broken ties with the organization and at some point escaping Dalibor, possibly with the aid of his brother. Organization Dalibor Branch The Dalibor Branch of the Sampa Society is the largest of the two divisions within the broader organization. They are regarded as the founding branch that was responsible for the attempted indoctrination of Tsoi Jiyong and the terrorist plots in Indrala that targeted the Lü Clan. After the failure of their planned attacks in Kaizhou and Tian'an, many members of this branch were exposed and arrested by Indralan authorities. Indrala Branch Little information is available regarding the Indrala Branch. Investigations surrounding the planned attacks against the Lü Clan revealed internal divisions within the Sampa Society, including the existence of this Indralan-based branch. The Indrala Branch is believed to be in conflict with those in Dalibor. In more recent years, it has been considered possible that the Indrala Branch has expanded its presence back to Dalibor, possibly putting itself into more direct confrontation with the other society faction. Category:Indrala Category:Dalibor